


mirror, mirror

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The fog is just enough to take away his insecurities.





	mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Such a hard life he leads, getting up at the ass crack of dawn and rehearsing all day. As much as he loves performing in the concerts, it’s so trying on his body. He’s barely had a chance to sleep all week, and tonight is the first time he’s actually been able to go home to his own apartment and take a long shower.

On days like these, he feels like a man twice his age. All he wants to do is go to bed, maybe rub one out first if he finds the motivation. He’s too tired to use his imagination and too lazy to haul the porn out from the top shelf of the closet.

He dries off a little before wrapping the towel loosely around his waist and heading to his bedroom for clothes. It’s not like there’s anyone else there who cares if he drips onto the carpet. He keeps his blinds shut and the door locked. It’s the standalone full-length mirror across the room that grabs his attention, all fogged except for a small circle right on his collarbone.

Ohkura automatically raises his hand to run along the same spot, seeing the vague reflection in the mirror and shivering from the way a drop of water rolls down his chest. He’s never really been able to look at himself naked and this is no exception, but he can’t deny that he feels a little sexy as another circle clears up by his hair and a third down by his left hip.

It’s like a game, connecting the dots as the mirror clears, although he’s not sure what he’s going to do when there’s no more fog to pretend. When he trails his fingers down his chest to reach his hip, he inhales sharply and feels his abdomen indent at the contact, causing his towel to fall to the floor.

He doesn’t retrieve it.

The very top of the mirror has cleared completely, leaving Ohkura to stare into his own eyes that look just as confused as he feels. And just as aroused, if the pink tinge on his cheeks and the way he can’t keep his lips together are any indication. More spots clear, and it’s the one on his inner thigh that gets him, forces the moan from deep in his lungs that echoes off of the wall and leaves him gasping desperately at his own reflection.

The mirror is cold against his face as he leans in, realizing too late that he can’t exactly kiss himself no matter how inviting his own lips look, but that doesn’t stop him from flicking his tongue out to lick at the glass in addition to his own lips. His eyes are closed but his imagination is turned off; he doesn’t need it to think about himself, to touch himself and watch his reflection do the same.

His eyes are narrowed, his chest heaving, and Ohkura wonders if this is what he looks like during sex. He’s straining to keep his eyes open and it’s worth it when he finally wraps his fingers around his length, which looks a lot hotter in the mirror as Ohkura stumbles back towards the edge of his bed and spreads his thighs to see himself completely.

His cock stands proudly, skin moving with his strokes that are becoming rougher and faster the more he watches it happen across the room. His free hand is clutching at his own chest, squeezing his own flesh that he previously thought was unattractive but now doesn’t mind very much, particularly since it looks hot in the mirror that’s completely clear except for the fog of lust in Ohkura’s eyes.

It surprises him when he comes, the streams visible in his reflection that makes him moan louder, struggling with his red face and his squinted eyes to focus on the mirror and see this through to the very end. It’s such an intimate moment that it feels like he’s sharing it with someone else, except that there’s no one there and Ohkura is kind of glad because he doesn’t think that he could explain himself properly if there was. This would just have to be one of those things that he does on his own and never tells another living soul, ever.

Although if this is what other people see when they look at him, he really has no reason to be insecure anymore.


End file.
